Roses and Crystal
by The Zazu
Summary: I hate flowers now. Especially roses. Musing and deep thoughts never was Yagami Taichi's strong point until now, that is. [A Taichicentered fic][Very slight oneshot]


**Title**: Roses and Crystal by The Zazu  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon Adventure 02. :) Though I could only wish.  
  
**Author's Note**: I am mighty proud of myself, writing this lil thing in a little bit over an hour. Makes me feel warm inside. Plus I wanted to get some more writing in before I leave for India. :) I wonder if anyone will read this though.   
  
I could consider this a side-fiction, coming many years later after Contemplating the Angels [a story that revolved around Daisuke and his feelings about the 'marriage of the angels'.] It's not necessarily an angsty piece, but hopefully somewhat introspective. Well, I know many people dislike long notes from the author, so I'll shut up and let y'all **read**.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
**Roses and Crystal**  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I hate flowers now.  
  
Especially roses.  
  
It makes me think of her, and that isn't a good thing, due to the fact she's a married woman now. She has three kids and, well, has been happily married to my best friend for the past 7 years. Kind of sad how I can't forget her.  
  
Well, anyway, I digress. I'm getting off-topic. Now, what was I talking about? Ah, flowers. I hate them from the bottom of my heart because they always remind me of my first and last love. Takenouchi Sora.  
  
Or should I call her Ishida Sora now?  
  
--  
  
[_Nobody's POV_]  
  
At the 'ripe' age of 32, Yagami Taichi had lost the cheerful demeanor he had from his childhood days. Those days were over, and sometimes the man didn't wish to recall them. There were too many painful memories buried in the past. These days, a solemn air hung over the scruffy-haired Taichi and all his actions were subdued, as if well thought-out. Surprisingly, his quiet mannerisms seemed to draw more attention to himself than his previously brash personality. Many times the Digidestined had questioned his health, but Taichi would merely shake his head and let an enigmatic smile appear on his countenance.  
  
Taichi was fine.  
  
Perfectly fine.  
  
All his life he had breezed past all his problems, effectively ignoring them. Taichi now noticed that when he was younger he didn't **observe **much. He could never tell how anyone was feeling, or similarly read their thoughts. Now? Now it was time for him to be introspective. It was turn for the others to speak and his turn to listen patiently. After all, isn't that what they did for him?  
  
--  
  
[_Taichi's POV_]  
  
Hikari called today. She was wondering why I didn't answer her previous messages. I told her I had been busy, and hadn't had the chance to call her back. That was pretty much the truth too! I had been busy... thinking. Thinking is something I fortunately do more often. The unfortunate thing about is that the others still are having a hard time taking it seriously. They honestly think there is something wrong with me. Pfffft. Hardly. Anyway, I was able to soothe Hikari enough.  
  
That reminds me, her 3rd wedding anniversary is coming up. I wonder if I have to remind Takeru... Yeah, Takeru and Hikari finally got together. It really was no surprise. Their wedding was absolutely beautiful. That's probably the only other wedding I will ever cry at. The first wedding was... Oh forget it. I'll get to that later...  
  
I honestly felt bad for Daisuke though. He looked like he was going to burst into tears at the wedding. Takeru and Hikari were his best friends, but yet they didn't inform him of their engagement. That news had to be heard from Ken. I could tell that he loved Hikari with all his heart, and merely wished for her to be happy. So, he didn't protest. About a month later, he confided to me that he really admired me. Well, I knew that, but what he said really surprised me.  
  
_"Taichi, I guess you understand how I feel... y'know, with Sora's marriage to Yamato... I'd like to say that, dude, you've been awesome. I think you've been the most supportive friend that you could be. God, I can only imagine what courage and strength that takes..." Daisuke faltered for a moment before speaking again, "Compared to you, I hardly deserve the Crest of Courage, the Crest of Friendship.... or any other crest for that matter! I haven't been exactly a great friend to them, like you were to Sora an' Yamato, an' I also haven't had the **courage** to help 'em out when things got tough! Man, Taichi, I wish I could be like you." With that, he walked away, his hands buried in his pockets and his head lowered._  
  
You wouldn't have any idea how surprising those words were. All my helpful attempts, no matter how futile they were at times, were my last hope in getting Sora back. It's stupid, I know, since she is clearly in love with Yamato.... But... Sometimes, I cling onto that hope that maybe in a future life, things could be different.  
  
If you haven't figured out already, the wedding of **my** two best friends was the only wedding, other than Hikari's, that made me cry. And believe me, those seven years ago when they said 'I do', I wasn't crying out of happiness. It was seven years ago when I realized what I a self-centered person I had been. I mean, here I was, bawling my eyes out when my two best friends were getting married. Couldn't I be at least a tiny bit happy? It was that day when I decided to change my ways. Personally, I like myself like this.  
  
Heh, well, you can see I think too much now. It's been helping me, honestly! I'm able to sort through Yama's marital problems quickly. Even though I still can say that I love Sora, it feels good when I see that rakish smile light up Yamato's once cold, hardened features. Sora has changed him into a better man, I can tell.  
  
I always compared Yamato to a crystal vase. Hardened, icy, yet at the same time, vulnerable to breakage. Sora was that blossoming rose, rich with love and care. Putting a rose in a crystal vase makes the crystal vase seem warmer, don't you think?   
  
Their love is like a rose in a crystal vase.

It's simply beautiful, in a fragile way.

And never would I want to destroy it because maybe, **maybe** one day I will find my own rose for my crystal vase.

--------------------------------

_Owari _

--------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Not exactly the best ending, I know, but yet it feels like the only place I could cleanly cut off the fic. To put it short, I personally think the ending is crappy and yet at the same time hope you somewhat enjoyed it.... **Reviews would be lovely**. ;) Flames... well, I guess they are okay too. :)


End file.
